Plastic cards, such as those used for credit cards, debit cards, security cards, and the like, are pervasive within modern society. Prior art methods of manufacturing these plastic cards first require that generic cards be stamped with logos, corporate names, and other features. An inventory of these stamped cards is maintained and supplied eventually to an embossing machine for personalization. The personalization process includes, for example, embossing a customer's name on the plastic card. These prior art methods are costly and inefficient because an inventory of stamped cards must be maintained prior to the personalization process.